Hospital Drabbles
by falsefallacy
Summary: A few words for every great love.
1. Medical Order

**Title: **Hospital Drabbles (A Fan Fiction)

**Length: **Chaptered

**Chapter: **1/5 Medical Order

**Word Count: **215

**Fandom: **Super Junior

**Pairing/s: **Kangin/Leeteuk

**Genre: **AU, Yaoi/Shounen, Slight Comedy, Slight Fluff

**Rating: **PG

**Status: **Unbetaed

/

"Here are the x-ray results for patient Jung, Dr. Park," Kim Youngwoon took out an x-ray film from a large envelope and handed it over to the young doctor on the other side of the counter of the nurses' station.

Youngwoon kept his eye more on Park Jungsu than the film. Besides, he'd rather memorize the curves on the doctor's face than survey the impacted cracks on the patient's bone.

"Doesn't look too bad," Dr. Park commented after scanning the result, "What did Dr. Choi say during his rounds?"

"He prescribed an analgesic," Youngwoon replied, showing him the order in the chart and the prescription sheet.

"Anything else?"

"I've got another prescription here too," Youngwoon told him, "But it isn't for patient Jung."

"Who is it for then?"

Dr. Park watched curiously as Youngwoon quickly etched something on a piece of memo paper. The nurse handed him the slip, hesitating shyly for a moment, but did anyway.

_**Dinner, 1 date 8PM x 3 doses a week, for smiles and good memories.**_

The dimples on Dr. Park's face showed his amusement. He carefully folded the paper and slipped it inside his pants pocket. He abruptly grabbed Youngwoon's hand and wrote down his number on the nurse's palm.

"Let's see how effective your medication is, nurse Kim."

**/**


	2. Slave Driver

**Title: **Hospital Drabbles (A Fan Fiction)

**Length: **Chaptered

**Chapter: **2/5 Slave Driver

**Word Count: **470

**Fandom: **Super Junior

**Pairing/s: **Hankyung/Heechul

**Genre: **AU, Yaoi/Shounen, Slight Comedy, Slight Fluff

**Rating: **PG

**Status: **Unbetaed

/

"Nurse!"

Hankyung cringed, blotting ink on the page he was hurrying to finish. He cleared his throat, determined not to mind the interruption. He poised his pen over the paper in front of him and started writing again.

"NUUUUURSE!"

Hankyung continued writing.

"OH MY GOSH THIS HOSPITAL HAS SUCH BAD SERVICE! THE NURSES ARE SO INCOMPETENT AND SO BORING THAT I WANT TO DIE ALL TOGETHER! DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE FOOD BECAUSE—"

That did it. Hankyung capped his pen, and slammed the patient's chart close. He huffed as he walked briskly towards a very familiar room at the end of the hall. He took a deep breath and plastered on a smile before opening the door.

"Yes, Mr. Kim?"

"Took you long enough," a feminine-looking bastard said, "Now, can you get me some saltwater taffy and a can of cherry soda?" Hankyung was sure it wasn't a question.

Patients like Kim Heechul was one of the reasons why Hankyung wanted to quit working overseas. Mr. Kim was diagnosed of tonsillitis, a mild case that will fully heal after a few gargles of oral antiseptic and some rest. Yet, he chose to be confined in a suite room.

Personally, Hankyung thought Mr. Kim was better off confined in a ward. With the rate of boredom as short as the span of a goldfish's memory, Mr. Kim spent a few times every hour calling the nurses' attention, not bothering to press the _Call Station _buzzer placed handily at the side of his bed. One time, he asked why the cable in his room's television only had fifty-two channels, and demanded to contact his electrician to do something about it so he can watch his reality shows. Another time, he ordered to call the resident dietician to change his breakfast menu because he hated skimmed milk, and can only eat gluten-free French bread. And this other time, he conveniently asked Hankyung to massage his back because he was having a bad day, when all he did was lounge and update his Facebook status.

Hankyung blamed himself for not taking the week off of work.

"We don't have that here," Hankyung told the patient with effortful politeness.

"I know," the latter yawned, "You wouldn't mind getting them for me, being the good nurse you are, right?"

"Alright, Mr. Kim," Hankyung replied, defeated.

As a nurse, he didn't have to do everything the patients want, that's not part of hospital protocol nor is that stipulated in the code of ethics. If that's the case, then he would have willingly obliged if Mr. Kim told him to jump off the building. But, still, he did everything for him, not once complaining in front of Heechul's face.

Maybe that's just what love does to you (or not). Still, Hankyung hated being his boyfriend's nurse.

/


	3. Paging Dr Cho

**Title: **Hospital Drabbles (A Fan Fiction)

**Length: **Chaptered

**Chapter: **3/5 Paging Dr. Cho

**Word Count: **270

**Fandom: **Super Junior

**Pairing/s: **Kyuhyun/Sungmin

**Genre: **AU, Yaoi/Shounen, Fluff, Slight Comedy, Slight Romance

**Rating: **PG

**Status: **Unbetaed

/

"Are you ready for lunch?" Lee Sungmin of the Oncology department peeked inside the residents' quarters.

"Can't. I still have to finish reviewing all these for the finals. You know that's tomorrow." Cho Kyuhyun didn't even look up. Instead, he pushed his horn-rimmed glasses further up the bridge of his nose and turned the page of the thick textbook he was reading. Stacks of printouts, a few medical books, an empty Starbucks cup, and a lot of pens were scattered on his desk.

"I know," Sungmin stepped forward and pressed a kiss on Kyuhyun's temple, "I'll see you later."

Kyuhyun sighed. He didn't want to push Sungmin away but, before he can even dream of asking his boyfriend to live with him, he'd have to prove himself first. So, he picked up his highlighter and resumed reading.

"_Paging Dr. Cho of the Cardiology department," _the hospital speaker system blared out, much to Kyuhyun's surprise. _"Please do not proceed anywhere aside from Dr. Lee's heart. He knows that you're doing your best, you are the best, and that your best is enough. Whatever you do and whatever you choose, Dr. Lee will stand beside you in every way. Remember to keep the smile on your face because that's what keeps the smile in Dr. Lee's heart. Dr. Cho, fighting!"_

Kyuhyun smiled. He stood up, deciding to have lunch with his amazing boyfriend after all.

"_Paging Director Lee," _the speakers resounded as Dr. Cho walked out of the quarters, _"Your favorite son apologizes for the short interruption of the hospital's paging system. He'll buy your favorite steamed taro buns as an apology."_

**/**


End file.
